


Some Lights and Misteltoe

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  I need more bucky! Can you do roommate Bucky Christmas but he secretly loves reader?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 10





	Some Lights and Misteltoe

Bucky approached his apartment door and stopped as he was about to insert his key into the lock. He heard loud muffled music coming from inside. He leaned in closer, pressing his ear to the door and he heard the all too familiar Christmas classic “All I Want for Christmas is You”. 

A smile was brought to his face as he shook his head and inserted his key into the lock. Seconds later, the door swung open and the loud booming sound of Mariah Carey’s voice greeted him. 

He walked down the short hall and set his things onto the couch. In the far corner, there stood you, your back facing Bucky, and you donned a red onesie with a Santa hat on your head. You were decorating a Christmas tree while singing along to the music. 

“What more can I doooo? Baby, all I want for Christmas is BUCKY!” You yelled in surprise when you turned around. You ran over to your speakers and paused the song, “How long have you been there? I didn’t even hear you come in?”

Bucky chuckled, “That’s hardly my fault since you’re the one blasting Christmas music.”

“Fair enough,” you mumbled, “Anyway, go change into your onesie and help me decorate!”

Bucky shook his head, “I don’t have a onesie.”

“Now you do. I bought one for you! Like mine! We can match!” You said excitedly.

His shoulder’s bounced as he laughed, “Well thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome!” You resumed the song and continued to dance and sing to the music as you hung more ornaments onto the tree. 

Bucky came out of his room minutes later donning the exact same onesie as you. He thought he looked ridiculous, but he didn’t want to hurt your feelings. Plus, the thing was pretty warm.

“Aaaww! You look so cute!" 

Bucky came over to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, "Not as cute as you, doll.” You blushed at the comment and he smiled, “So what do you want me to do?”

You handed him a pile of tangled lights, “You can untangle those and wrap them on the tree.”

“This might take a while,” he mumbled.

You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, “I believe in you, Buckaroo.”

Bucky cleared his throat, almost choking on his own saliva from the kiss. He nodded and sat on the floor getting to work on untangling the mess of the evil lights. The song had changed to “Baby, It’s Cold Outside” your favorite Christmas song. 

You sang along with the woman’s part, causing Bucky’s attention to waver. He always loved it when you sang. You sounded so beautiful and angelic. He also loved this time around. You became joyful and excited and Bucky loved to see you so happy. Bucky loved you. He’s loved you for three years, the amount of time you’ve been roommates. Every day, he thought he’d tell you how he felt, but his fear got the best of him. He didn’t want to lose you.

“Buck?” the sound of your voice brought Bucky out of his trance. He hadn’t realized he’d gotten up and walked over to you. 

“Can I kiss you?” He blurted out, not knowing where those words came from. His eyes widened his fear, afraid that you’ll reject him…but you didn’t.

You giggled and smirked, “Not unless you have mistletoe on ya.”

Bucky immediately zeroed in on a small branch of fake mistletoe on one of the ornaments on the tree. His plucked it from the decoration and held it above the both of you. You tiptoed and leaned forward, pressing your lips to his. Bucky threw the mistletoe over his shoulder and held your face in his hands bringing you closer. He deepened the kiss causing you to smile against his lips. 

You pulled away panting, “Been waiting on that for three years,” you muttered.

Bucky smiled, “Sorry I took so long.”


End file.
